chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Voice
Enchanted voice is the ability to have various effects upon others when speaking or singing. Characters *Naomi Goldsmith has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Naomi. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Naomi in World 8. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability from Naomi. *Chantelle Gray will have this ability naturally. *Gracie Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Zoe Landon will manifest this ability naturally. Limits 'Naomi Goldsmith' With this ability, Naomi can enchant others by speaking or singing to them. She can do this to the degree that they could pass out or even die if she were to continue. She can also summon people or objects either by continually chanting what she wants, or singing or humming a "Siren Song", and she can persuade others to do what she wants by whispering or singing to them. Her voice sounds gorgeous to the ears. The ability usually needs conscious control, but will sometimes activate itself at great need. She can affect vast numbers of people, although then individual control is difficult. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has only displayed the persuasive aspect of this ability, but she would have similar limits to Nae. At her young age, she also shows another aspect: the ability enabled her to speak much more quickly and fluently than otherwise. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter is yet to display this ability, but he would have similar limits to Nae. 'Robert Max' Robert has shown the persuasive aspect of this ability, and has similar limits to Nae. 'Chantelle Gray' Chantelle will be able to enchant people by speaking or singing to them. She will also be able to summon objects or people, as well, by singing or humming a 'Siren Song', and the song would sound slightly differently for every person or object. She will be very persuasive, and will be able to convince others of anything she desires. She will first display this ability when she commands her infant adoptive sister to stop crying. 'Gracie Petrelli' Gracie will be capable of drawing people's attention and drawing them in whenever she speaks or sings, and they will find it very difficult to resist the message she gives across when she does this. She will be able to summon people, and have a hypnotic effect on her listeners. She will be able to persuade people and convince them easily, and will seem to have a beautiful voice, a convincing tone and a talent in shaping her words. 'Zoe Landon ' Zoe will find that she is able to persuade and hypnotise others using her voice, and that the effects will be strengthened if she sings. She will also be capable of summoning others with sirenic music. The ability will, however, only be capable of affecting a handful of people at once. She will not be able to affect vast crowds. 'Similar Abilities' *Persuasion is the ability to vocally force others to do as you tell them *Command is the ability to vocally manipulate reality and force others to do as you say *Verbal reality manipulation can change smaller amounts of reality with verbal commands *Belief induction is the ability to make somebody believe in what they say *Songspeak is the ability to affect people in various ways using music *Sonokinesis and enhanced synaesthesia can be used to perform a "Siren Song" *Hypnosis is the ability to hypnotise people Category:Abilities